Transfixed
by spottedhorse
Summary: Edith is having a down moment and Anthony comes to her aid. Sixth in the Flummoxed series. A little quickie that is a reward for all the nice reviews!


He stood transfixed, knowing that he was being absurd. But for the moment he was incapable of movement.

She stood next to her dressing table, the breeze from the window making the flowing fabric of her gown flutter. Aware of his stunned gaze, she only felt more self conscious. "I know, I'm becoming rather plump with this one," she said, crushed.

Tilting his head, and then dipping it, he let his eyes brush over the rug on the floor as he tried to regain control of his emotions…or at least his voice. "Not at all," he said softly as he looked back at her. "You are as beautiful as ever, my dear," he said with a gentle smile.

Edith Strallan looked across at her husband, who at the moment looked something like a deer caught in a light beam. "No I don't," she insisted.

Taking a step closer to her, he took a deep breath. "Quite right… you are even more beautiful. Pregnancy becomes you."

Rolling her eyes, Edith huffed. "Oh stop it, Anthony. I'm fat…as big as a house."

Easing close to her, he looked into her eyes. "Not that big, surely," he teased. Then reaching down to her rather round stomach, he let a shy smile play at his lips as he carefully placed his hand over the bump. "That is my baby you have in there," he said reverently. "I can't imagine a sight more beautiful."

Sarcastically she shot back, "so am I to assume that I must always remain large with your children to be beautiful to you?"

Struck by the bitterness in her tone, he shifted his gaze back to her face. A slight frown settled over his brow, something Edith was not used to seeing on her husband. "I'm sorry Anthony. I don't know why I am so cross this evening except that I just feel so fat and ugly."

Taking her hand, he led her to their bed. "Climb in, my love. You are tired."

"But…" she began bewildered as she crawled into the bed…"where are you…"

He climbed in the other side, answering her question. "Let me care for you tonight, Edith. Let me care for you and our child."

He lifted his arm to scoop her into his grasp. It took some maneuvering on her part to move across to him but she finally settled against him. Letting his fingers trail soft lines over her shoulder and upper arm, Anthony grunted.

"What's wrong?" Edith asked frantically.

"Nothing, my dear. Nothing at all. It's just that…well, I know how tired you are and how uncomfortable things have become but…."

"Anthony?" His manner was worrying her.

"Well, you see…having you so close and…well, I'm uh…" he sighed as he looked at her confused features. "This is quite …stimulating, don't you think?"

Shooting up into a sitting position Edith stared at her husband, shocked. "I never thought of you quite in this light, Anthony."

"What light," he asked as fear worked through him as a result of her reaction.

You…you're a….a….degenerate," she accused.

His bright blue eyes raked over her roguishly. "Not really, my dear…," he said firmly. "…unless you are in the room and then I'm afraid I am quite hopeless."

A tear rolled out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Anthony asked, panicking.

Falling into him, Edith answered into his chest. "Nothing's wrong. You just make me so happy," she sniffled.

"Mmmm," he hummed as he stroked her back, holding her against him. "If you are feeling up to it, I'd like to make you _very_ happy," he said huskily.

"Isn't that what got me into this condition to begin with?" she asked lightly.

"Yes, it is. And I'm afraid that judging by my lack of self control around you, this might be the normal state of affairs for the next few years," he teased.

Edith moaned. "A few years? How many years is that?"

Nuzzling against her cheek until she turned, he chuckled. Then after kissing her thoroughly he replied, "I fear I still won't be able to keep my hands off of you well into old age, until I am a very old man tottering around the place. And even then, I shall have the need to touch you, even if that will be all I can do."

"So perhaps we should make the most of the opportunity we have," she suggested.

"Oh my darling, you are such a bright young woman. I've always known that about you but sometimes your ideas are quite brilliant."

Kissing her again, he began to take advantage of the opportunities that the night offered.


End file.
